A content management system (CMS) is a computer program that allows publishing, editing and modifying content as well as maintenance from a central interface. Such systems of content management typically provide procedures to manage workflow in a collaborative environment. As such, most content management systems (CMS) may utilize a workflow system to ensure content and changes are reviewed and approved appropriately. However, at the same time, the business may want to improve the performance of its assets, such as focusing on improving click-throughs and ultimately conversions leading to sales. As a result, marketers may run randomized experiments with two variants (i.e., A/B tests) and multi-variate tests to try to test and identify changes that may improve performance of an item.